Sno Caps
by TheCat'sMeow2124
Summary: America compares Russia to the candy: Sno Caps.


Sno Caps

On a refreshingly cold fall day, during the week of the World Summit; the human embodiment of the USA found himself sitting on a bench during one of the Summit's lunch breaks. America was randomly staring at the deep blue sky and the passing clouds. Munching on something that came out of a small, rectangular box. Too deep in random thoughts, he was unaware of the approaching footsteps coming towards him.

Even when the person stopped behind the bench, the sun casted a very long shadow from the being. Even then, America still did not notice the shadow, or its owner's presence. Only when the person walked around the bench, into America's line of vision, did he see the person. It was Russia.

"Privjet, America" Russia said with a bright smile on his face.

America paused and stared for a few seconds before replying.

"Hello, Russia, how are you?" America asked looking up at the rather tall country.

"I have been good, and you? I am sure you have been taking extreme care, with your economy and all, no?

"I have, but the economy…eh, its slowly taking it's time to recover. I appreciate your concern."

Now America was happy that some of his fellow countries worried about him, but in Russia's case, he was a bit weary. Even though in the past things had been rough for them, they both managed to get past all that. Although that did not give America the excuse to drop his guard.

Russia nodded. "May I sit with you?" He asked

"Yeah, you didn't have to ask" America relied.

Russia sat down on the wooden bench next to America, hands folded in his lap. Looking at the sky, only to be interrupted by the sound of something in a box. Turning his head toward America, with a questionable look and saw America trying to get something out of the little box he had in his hand.

"America, may I ask what you are doing."

America stopped vigorously shaking the box in a failed attempt to get the item in question out of the box, to answer Russia.

I'm eating this awesome candy called Sno Caps, you want some." America asked, holding the box out to Russia.

"What exactly is Sno Caps?" Russia asked with a confused look.

"It's chocolate chips, with these really tiny white candy circle things, that are on the chips; they're really good." America answered.

"Da, I will try some." Russia proceeded to take off his gloves and held out his hand. America took the box and shook it until; about 15-20 Sno Caps came out of the box. Russia looked at the candy and smiled.

"It looks like a rooftop that is covered with snow, da?"

"Well that's kinda the idea" America chuckled "Get it, Sno Caps, like snow on top of a roof, get it?" America asked with an energetic smile.

"Da, is that not what I said?" Russia said, confused.

"Yep, I was just stating the philosophy behind it." America said

Russia took one last look at the candy, before putting one in his mouth. He savored the taste. America watching his face for any expression.

"They are good, sweet but not too much" Russia said.

"Really, you like them; that's awesome. I knew you'd like them." America stated with a triumphant grin.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they both munched on their candy.

"You know, every time I eat this candy, I can't help but think of you. And I know that may seem weird. What do you think, Ivan?" America asked.

Russia stared at America in awe; first he said the candy made America think of him. Also the fact that America had called him by his human name.

"Really, I am honored that such a small candy can inflict such an empowering thought. And I wonder if, the only reason this candy reminds you of me because, my land is covered with snow…Alfred?" Ivan said with a knowing smile.

"Umm yeah, well you bot me on that buddy but, also I think that the candy represents you." Alfred said sheepishly.

"Really, how so?" Ivan said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you're like the chocolate chip; you're semi-sweet when you want to be. When the white little circles are put on, it's like the all the problems that are thrown on you… that and all the snow in your country. So yeah… that's pretty much it." Alfred explained, looking Ivan in the eyes.

"Alfred, I am deeply touched by your kind words. Although I find it amusing that I am compared to a candy, but I do understand your explanation. Perhaps one day we can get together again so I can compare you to a candy, da?" Ivan asked, his violet eyes were bright with happiness and had a smile on his face.

"Sure that sounds cool, any candy is cool; just as long as it's not chocolate covered raisin. I hate those things. Alfred said with a look of disgust on his face.

Ivan chucked. "Alright Alfred, I will exclude those form the list."

Both countries smiled at each other, they continued to spend the rest of the Summit break in a comfortable silence; eating their Sno Caps. Alfred giving more to Ivan whenever he ran out.


End file.
